Hallucinatory messages
While hallucinating, you may encounter some unexpected messages. The following is a comprehensive list of the available messages. ;You feel less trippy now. :Your period of confusion wore off. ;You feel less wobbly now. :Your period of stunning wore off. ;Far out! Everything is all cosmic again! :Your period of blindness wore off. ;Your vision seems to brighten but is sadder now. :Your period of blindness wore off, while wearing the Eyes of the Overworld. ;Oh, bummer! Everything is dark! Help! :You became blind. ;Your vision seems to brighten but is happier now. :You became blind while wearing the Eyes of the Overworld. ;As you open the bottle, an enormous emerges! :You quaffed a milky potion and a ghost appeared. ;You have a normal feeling for a moment, then it passes. :You quaffed a potion with no net effect, or whenever you would have a strange feeling. ;This tastes like (watered down) dandelion wine! :You quaffed a potion of booze. ;Yecch! This tastes overripe. :You quaffed a cursed potion of fruit juice or potion of see invisible. ;This tastes like 10% real (reconstituted) all-natural beverage. :You quaffed a non-cursed potion of fruit juice or potion of see invisible. ;You are shocked back to your senses! :You quaffed a potion of sickness to end hallucination. ;What a trippy feeling! :You quaffed a potion of confusion. ;This tastes tangy. :You quaffed a potion of acid while acid resistant. ;You feel a little normal. :You quaffed or were hit by a potion of polymorph. ;You hear a voice say, "It's dead, Jim." :You applied a stethoscope down at a corpse. ;You produce a normal whistling sound. :You applied a non-cursed (or cursed, half of the time) magic whistle. ;Yow! The mirror stares back! :You applied a mirror to yourself, while polymorphed into a floating eye. ;You look . :You applied a mirror to yourself, while not polymorphed into a floating eye, umber hulk, or any V. ;You give the fish a chance to fix their makeup. :You applied a mirror in a direction while underwater. ;You suddenly feel trippy. :You became confused via a cursed unicorn horn ;Oh, wow, look at the pretty shards. :You destroyed a gem by rubbing it against a cursed touchstone while not blind. ;Oh wow, man: Fractals! :You rubbed a gem against a noncursed touchstone while not blind. ;You give yourself a facial. :You applied a cream pie. ;Your body takes on a normal transparency… :You invoked an artifact to become invisible. ;Your body takes on a normal transparency… :You ate a ring of invisibility. ;A normal force teleports you away… :You were killed by a falling drawbridge, but were lifesaved. ; drinks the and disappears. :A monster was forced into the moat/lava by the drawbridge and died. ; gets into some heavy metal! :A monster was killed by a destroyed drawbridge. ;You sense something nearby. :You used object detection. ;You get the heebie jeebies. :You used monster detection without any monsters on the level, while not a beginner. ;All you see is funky haze. :You applied an uncharged crystal ball while not blind. ;You grok some groovy globs of incandescent lava. :You successfully applied a charged crystal ball. ;Whoa! Psychedelic colors, (babe/dude)! :You successfully applied a charged crystal ball. ;The crystal pulses with sinister light! :You successfully applied a charged crystal ball. ;You see goldfish swimming above fluorescent rocks. :You successfully applied a charged crystal ball. ;You see tiny snowflakes spinning around a miniature farmhouse. :You successfully applied a charged crystal ball. ;Oh wow... like a kaleidoscope! :You successfully applied a charged crystal ball. ;Dude! The living dead! :You dug up a grave, creating a zombie. ;I want my mummy! :You dug up a grave, creating a mummy. ;There is a flash as hits the altar. :You dropped a cursed or blessed object on an altar. ;Whoa! Everything looks different. :You arrive on a level you forgot. ;Whoa! Everything seems different. :You arrive on a level you forgot, while blind. ;You are surrounded by twisty little passages, all alike. :You arrive on a level you forgot. ;Gee, this looks like uncle Conan's place… :You arrive on a level you forgot. ;Gee, this seems like uncle Conan's place… :You arrive on a level you forgot, while blind. ;You feel bummed for a moment. :Your pet starved. ;You can't kick something that's in a tizzy! :You attempted to kick something in a (spiked) pit or web. ;You would never recognize it anyway. :You attempted to Call a monster something. ;My brain hurts! :You put on a dunce cap or helm of opposite alignment. ;What a pity - you just ruined a future piece of (fine) art! :You fixed petrification. Message will say "fine art" if charisma is over 15. ;You be chillin'. :You gained fire resistance. ;You feel totally together, man. :You gained disintegration resistance. ;You feel grounded in reality. :You gained shock resistance. ;You feel diffuse. :You gained teleportitis. ;You feel centered in your personal space. :You gained teleport control. ;You feel in touch with the cosmos. :You gained telepathy ;You can't resist the temptation to mimic an orange. :You ate a m corpse. ;You suddenly dread being peeled and mimic again. :Your mimicking timeout ended. ;You feel rather trippy. :You became confused via eating rotten food. ;Oh wow, like, superior, man! :You ate a food ration while hungry or worse. ;Tastes great! Less filling! :You ate a tripe ration while an orc. ;My, that was a primo ! :You ate a non-cursed slime mold. ;Segmentation fault -- core dumped. :You ate an apple or pear. ;Bus error -- core dumped. :You ate an apple or pear. ;Yo' mama -- core dumped. :You ate an apple or pear. ;This is grody! :You ate a food that would have tasted terrible. ;This is gnarly! :You ate a food that would have tasted delicious. ;Four out of five dentists agree. :You ate a non-cursed trident. ;You now have a lesser case of the munchies. :You ate and are now only hungry. ;You are getting the munchies. :You became hungry. ;You still have the munchies. :You ate and are now only weak. ;The munchies are interfering with your motor capabilities. :You became weak. ;From the murky drain, a hand reaches up… --oops-- :One effect of quaffing from a fountain ;You've fallen, and you can't get up. :You are trapped in a (spiked) pit. ;You have an out-of-body experience. :A monster cast touch of death on you. ;You feel (trippy/trippier)! :You became confused from a monster spell. ;Ouch! You've been slimed! :You were hit by an acid attack. ;You mood ring glows . :Message when wearing a ring of warning (before 3.3.1) ;Your spider-sense is tingling… :Message from intrinsic warning (before 3.3.1) ;Whoopsie-daisy! :You killed a quest leader friendly. ;You hear the studio audience applaud! :You killed your pet. ;As opens the bottle, an enormous emerges! :Monster received a ghost from quaffing a milky potion. ;'s body takes on a normal transparency. :Monster became invisible. ;What a pity - just ruined a future piece of art! :Monster used an object to cure stoning. ;(paranoid delusion) :Used with far look, when you are warned of the monster. ;The inside the box is dead! :You opened Schrodinger's Box ;Far out, man! You can see right through yourself. :You became invisible with see invisible. ;Far out, man! You can't see yourself. :You became invisible without see invisible. ;There's a tiger in your tank. :Through prayer, you regained lost attribute points. ;Looks like you are back in Kansas. :Through prayer, you ended hallucination. ;You feel that is bummed. :A god smote you. ;You feel that is pleased as punch. :Devout alignment record clue. ;You feel that is ticklish. :Strident alignment record clue. ;You feel that is full. :Alignment record clue. ;Your sacrifice sprouts wings and a propeller and roars away! :You sacrificed. ;Your sacrifice puffs up, swelling bigger and bigger, and pops! :You sacrificed. ;Your sacrifice collapses into a cloud of dancing particles and fades away! :You sacrificed. ;You feel homesick. :You attempted to offer the Amulet of Yendor before reaching the Astral Plane. ;You realize you have made a boo-boo. :You attempted to offer an unidentified cheap plastic imitation of the Amulet of Yendor. ; seems groovy. :After sacrifice, your god is less angry. ; seems cosmic (not a new fact). :After sacrifice, your god is no longer angry. ;The gods seem tall. :Your sacrifice did nothing to appease your god's anger. ;You realize the gods are not like you and I. :Your sacrifice reduced your prayer timeout, but it is still nonzero. ;Overall, there is a smell of fried onions. :Your sacrifice reduced your prayer timeout to zero. ;You see crabgrass at your . A funny thing in a dungeon. :Your sacrifice increased your luck. ;poohbah :Replaces priest. ;Being so trippy, you screw up… :You read a scroll while confused. ;You feel the power of the Force against you! :You read a scroll of remove curse while confused. ;You feel in touch with the Universal Oneness. :You read a scroll of remove curse while not confused. ;Wow! Modern art. :You read a scroll of magic mapping on a non-mappable level. ;Your mind releases itself from mundane concerns. :You read a scroll of amnesia. ;You bump into an invisible tree. Ouch! :You entered a forcefield (deferred feature). ;You tawt you taw a puttie tat! :You lost see invisible. ;You hear a soda fountain! :Fountain level sound. ;You hear dishes being washed! :Sink level sound. ;You hear Queen Beruthiel's cats! :Throne room level sound. ;You hear Donald Duck! :Swamp level sound. ;You hear the quarterback calling the play. :Unlooted vault level sound. ;You hear Ebenezer Scrooge! :Vault level sound. ;You hear bees in your (nonexistent) bonnet! :Beehive level sound. ;The on your seems to stand up. :Graveyard level sound. ;You hear General MacArthur! :Barracks level sound. ;You hear Doctor Doolittle! :Zoo level sound. ;You hear Neiman and Marcus arguing! :Shop level sound. ;You hear someone say "No more woodchucks!" :Oracle level sound. ;You hear a loud ZOT! :Oracle level sound. ;Maybe you should find a designated driver. :You were attempting to ride a steed. ;It felt good to get out of the rain. :You dismounted an unnamed steed. ;You are turning into a . :You were two turns away from becoming a green slime. ;You have become a . :You had become a green slime. ;Egads! They bite your feet! :You fumbled over an item. ;You trip over your own elbow. :You fumbled. ;You slip on a banana peel. :You fumbled. ;Batteries have not been invented yet. :Your brass lantern (in inventory) just flickered. ;They shriek! :Some candles just stopped burning. ;You notice a crease in the linoleum. :You triggered a squeaky board trap. ;You hear someone bowling. :You heard a rolling boulder trap being set off. ;Up, up, and awaaaay! You're walking on air! :You begin levitating. ;Bummer! You've splashed down. :You ceased levitating over water or lava. ;Bummer! You've crashed. :You ceased levitating by falling into a Sokoban trap. ;Bummer! You've hit the ground. :You ceased levitating otherwise. ;You hear the moon howling at you. :Magic trap effect. ;You suddenly yearn for Cleveland. :Magic trap effect. ;You smell hamburgers. :Magic trap effect. ;You sink like the Titanic. :You fall into water without being able to swim. ;Your keel hits the bottom. :You fall into water while amphibious. ;What a groovy feeling! :Chest trap effect. ;The floor runs like butter! :You cast stone to flesh downward, erasing any stone engravings. References Category:Messages